This invention relates to alkyl-arylimidazole, thiazole and oxazole derivatives, pharmaceutical compositions containing them and methods of using them to treat hypertension.
Copending U.S. Patent Application No. 573214 filed Jan. 23, 1984, now U.S. Pat. No. 4,576,958 discloses antihypertensive 4,5-diarylimidazole methanol derivatives of the formula: ##STR1## where R is H or ##STR2##
U.S. Pat. No. 4,472,422 issued to J. G. Whitney on Sept. 18, 1984 discloses antihypertensive 4,5-diarylimidazole methanamine derivatives of the formula: ##STR3## where R.sub.1 and R.sub.2 are aryl; R.sub.3 and R.sub.4 are halogenated alkyl; and R.sub.5 is H, alkyl or ##STR4## alkyl.
T. E. Jackson, U.S. Pat. No. 3,888,870, issued June 10, 1975, includes disclosure of thiazoles of the formula: ##STR5## where R.degree., and R are independently hydrogen, lower alkyl or phenyl (unsubstituted or substituted), and R.sup.1 is alkyl. The compounds are stated to have CNS depressant activity, (e.g. tranquilizer agents).
U.S. Pat. No. 4,451,471 issued to P. G. Ferrini and R. Goschke on May 29, 1984 discloses pharmaceutical compositions and antiinflammatory method of use of 2,4,5 trisubstituted thiazoles of the formula: ##STR6## where R.sub.1 and R.sub.2 can be aryl or heteroaryl (unsubstituted or substituted), R.sub.3 represents an aliphatic group unsubstituted or substituted by etherified or esterified hydroxy and n is an integer of 0-2.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,001,420 issued to C. Malen and P. Desnoyers on Apr. 25, 1974 discloses thiazoyl benzoic acid compounds possessing fibrinolytic and antiulcer properties of the formula: ##STR7## where R.sub.1 and R.sub.2 include lower alkyl, phenylalkyl or (substituted) phenyl and A can be hydrogen, halogen, or lower alkoxy.
European Pat. No. 92239, issued to K. Meguro and T. Fujita on Oct. 26, 1983, includes disclosure of oxazoles of the formula: ##STR8## where R.sup.1 is a hydrogen or a straight, branched or cyclic alkyl group of 1-6 carbon atoms, and where R.sup.2 can be amongst other straight, branched or cyclic alkylthio of 1-3 carbon atoms. These compounds are of value as antidiabetic drugs.
Numerous antihypertensive agents are known in the art. There is nevertheless a continuing need for additional antihypertensive agents because of the various side effects which can occur with existing agents.